


Sticky Situations

by extraordinary



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, OT3, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, etablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a contemplative frown on Haru's face once he's done. Rin follows his gaze, and isn't surprised at all when it lands on the box of condoms near Nagisa's head. "Oi! You're not going all shy on me now, are you?" He drawls teasingly, grabbing the box with his free arm and passing it to an endearingly torn looking Haru. "Knock yourself out, Haru."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's In It For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant to have this finished in time for 30 Days Of Rin, but... things happened. ^^;
> 
> This is my sincere attempt at a happy, balanced threesome (although it's no doubt mainly Rin-centric, since it started out as a 30DOR submission!). I'm not entirely sure I succeeded, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Part 2 is 99% done---I'm hoping to get it up sometime before the weekend.
> 
> Ahead lies 100% shameless, self-indulgent PWP with a tiny, minuscule bit of angst/plot coming up in the next part. :)
> 
> Regarding the tags: This /is/ an OT3 fic when it comes down to it, but since NagiRin is such a rare pairing (& the 1st part of this story is basically Haru-less...) I decided to tag it separately. Please let me know if you feel like I should remove it, though.

Nagisa's fingers are bound to leave a set of sticky imprints around his wrists at this rate. Rin opens his mouth to voice a half-hearted complaint, but before he can even attempt to get the words out he's being insistently tugged down... down... _down_.

The moment he yields, his parted lips are immediately covered by Nagisa's—they're so soft, so warm, and pliant in a way that never fails to make Rin's knees wobble precariously. He stumbles forward, gasping into Nagisa's mouth, and sends them both crashing down onto one of the hastily rolled up futons in the corner of Haru's tiny-ass apartment. Nagisa lands right on its edge, the back of his head narrowly missing a collision with the wall behind them, and bounces comically until gravity tugs him down to the floor. He ends up with his back propped up against the well-padded bedding.

Rin's knees aren't quite as lucky.

"Fuck! _Nagi_ —"

Nagisa cuts him off with another determined kiss while they attempt to negotiate their limbs into a more comfortable position, swallowing up the rest of Rin's hissed protest with very little effort. The kiss probably tastes _exactly_ like the frankly alarming amount of strawberry flavoured doughnuts Nagisa inhaled on the way back to Haru's place, but Rin's already too far gone to care about such things. It's not that bad, really. There are far worse things Nagisa could've been eating.

Like an entire bag of wasabi flavoured peanuts.

Or... _canned mackerel fillets._

As if sensing Rin's wandering thoughts, Nagisa tightens the grip his legs have on Rin's sides as well as he can. He doesn't let Rin even _think_ about pulling away until both of them are a panting mess. Rin's hands are awkwardly braced, knuckles first, on the floor between Nagisa's thighs in an effort to keep his full weight from forcing Nagisa even deeper into the foam of the futon underneath him. He's not very successful— but the familiar, pleasantly cool sensation of the tatami against his fists has an oddly appeasing effect on him either way.

Their shaky exhales echo loudly in the silence of the room and Nagisa's sticky hands, still wrapped firmly around Rin's wrists in between their bodies, are beginning to twitch with poorly hidden impatience. Nagisa's unmistakeable eagerness to get down to business— _fast!_ —is enough to make Rin's cock swell rapidly in interest.

Actually, Rin _could_ break Nagisa's hold with relative ease. Rolling them over might speed things up a little, y'know? Then he'd—

"Just one picture, Rin-chan!" Nagisa pipes up as soon as he's managed to catch his breath enough to speak, letting the back of his head hit the futon in order to fix Rin with an unsettlingly earnest gaze.

It takes Rin a humiliatingly long time to remember what the hell Nagisa's going on about, despite the fact that they'd been arguing about it enthusiastically only a handful of minutes ago. Admittedly, it _is_ pretty rare for Rin's sporadic visits to Tokyo to coincide so perfectly with Nagisa's—they should probably be trying to make the most of the privacy staying over at Haru's apartment grants them, instead of spending yet another day playing that stupidly addictive video game they'd borrowed from Makoto.

Except Rin isn't ready to throw in the proverbial towel just yet.

" _No!_ " He growls, stubbornly ignoring the urge to lean over and lick the rapidly growing pout right off of Nagisa's swollen lips. Instead he sits back far enough to pull his hands up in between them and shoves the mess of their combined limbs pointedly into Nagisa's chest. "That's what you said the last two times, you idiot. There's no fucking way I'm falling for that again!"

"Why're you being such a spoilsport? I promised Haru-chan I'd send him _a really good one_ soon!"

"That's not my problem!" Rin tells him testily. "Isn't he getting back soon, anyway?"

"Where's the fun in that?! C'mon..." Nagisa tries again, unabashedly digging one of his heels into the small of Rin's back for good measure. The suggestive little nudge is irritatingly distracting. It steals Rin's breath and sends shivers down his spine. "Don't you want to give Haru-chan a little motivation to get here extra quickly? I'm going back home tomorrow!"

"What's in it for me?" Rin wants to know, warily peering down at Nagisa. He should know better, really. Give Nagisa an inch, and he'll take a mile... "You plannin' on letting go of my hands any time soon?"

As expected, Nagisa doesn't even _try_ to hide the calculating glint that enters his eyes upon hearing Rin's question. "Trust me, Rin-chan!" He implores, eyes widening in his excitement. His grip on Rin's wrists doesn't budge. "If Rei-chan were here he'd totally say 'the benefits greatly outweigh the relatively small risks—"

" _FINE!_ " Rin hurriedly interrupts, a hair's breadth away from hiding his face in the curve of Nagisa's neck and shoulder. "Go on and take your filthy pictures. Just quit bringing Rei up like that, you pervert!"

For a moment Nagisa looks like he's planning on pushing his luck just a little further, but he wisely decides to bite his tongue in the end. "I knew you'd see things my way eventually!" He crows instead, finally releasing Rin's hands, while he expertly retrieves his phone from the pocket of his shorts. Rin immediately braces himself on either side of Nagisa's head purely out of habit. "Ah! You're making a really cute face right now, RinRin!"

Rin's eyes narrow on auto-pilot, but he obligingly keeps still long enough for Nagisa to snap a close-up of his face. He's rewarded by a toothy grin, half hidden by the brightly coloured plastic casing of Nagisa's phone, and a slightly distracted roll of bony hips against his own as Nagisa finally makes a bid to erase all of the unnecessary space in between their lower bodies.

"What're you telling him?"

"Oh? This one's just for me," Nagisa divulges shamelessly, pleased grin widening even further. Rin can't decide if the admission is charming or infuriating. "Haru-chan's gonna get something even better!"

Rin rolls his eyes, chuckling in spite of himself. "Oi...! What exactly are you implying about my face, you little brat?"

 

* * *

 

Nagisa is once again leaving sticky fingerprints behind on Rin's skin. The cheap water-based lubricant they'd retrieved from under a corner of Haru's rickety kotatsu is cold, and there's _way too much_ of it, but it's a welcome distraction from the unnerving way he's currently being studied.

"What're you waiting for?" Rin hisses, grudgingly allowing one of his legs to be pushed all the way up against his chest. He inhales a sharp, surprised breath as the movement causes Nagisa's fingers—all three of them, to be exact—to slide even deeper into his body. "Hurry up."

"You can't rush perfection, Rin-chan!" Nagisa retorts, absent-mindedly trailing tacky paths up and down the back of Rin's bare thigh with his fingertips. Rin slaps the offending touch away with a glare. He can hold his own leg up just _fine_.

"Just take the damn picture!"

For once, Nagisa doesn't argue. Rin watches him unapologetically wipe the fingers of his free hand on the cover of Haru's spare futon before reaching for his phone. He gives Rin one last assessing look, then promptly curls the fingers he's still got buried deep inside of Rin upwards without warning. Or remorse.

Rin's back arches off of the futon they'd clumsily unrolled earlier on its own accord; his toes curl, and a low, keening whine escapes his throat. He barely registers the sound of the faux shutter noise filling the space between him and Nagisa—not once, not twice, but a grand total of _three times_.

" _Shit!_ " He gasps, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to regain some control over the intense pulses of pleasure racing up and down his spine. Nagisa merely continues to rub the pads of his fingertips in teasing little circles over _that_ spot. "That's—!"

"D'you like it, Rin-chan?" Nagisa teases, unabashedly leering down over Rin. He brings up the screen of his phone and holds it up a couple of inches away from Rin's nose. "That's the best one!"

The picture that greets Rin there, when he eventually manages to force his eyes open, is simultaneously humiliating... and surprisingly exhilarating. The sight of it—of himself, pale skin contrasting sharply with the grey fabric of the sheets underneath him, being spread open by Nagisa's skilful fingers—goes straight to his cock, and the knowledge that it'll soon be send to Haru is enough to make him feel light-headed with shameful anticipation. 

"Don't show me that!" Rin groans, throwing an arm up over his face in an ingrained attempt to cover the worst of his blush. He knows there's no use in hiding anything from Nagisa—and that there's really no _need_ to when it comes to these things, either. It just happens to be second nature to him, that's all. It can't be helped. "Didn't I tell you to hurry up?"

"Hush, Rin-chan," Nagisa replies, predictably ignoring Rin's complaints completely—although he does finally ease up the pressure on Rin's sensitive prostate long enough for Rin's toes to uncurl and his heartbeat to stop roaring in his ears. "I need to concentrate!"

A muscle in Rin's jaw twitches.

It's the only warning Nagisa will receive before getting bodily dragged down onto Rin's chest. The surprised _woosh_ of air escaping Nagisa's lungs upon impact is incredibly satisfying. It's even worth the slight stinging sensation that follows Nagisa's fingers suddenly slipping free of his body.

"I'm sorry," Rin drawls, albeit a little breathlessly, as he rolls the tangled mess of their limbs sideways until Nagisa's lying flat on his back underneath him. The fact that they've landed next to the futon in the process doesn't seem to faze either of them at all. "Was I distracting you...?" He asks, sitting back on his haunches and retrieving the phone from where it had landed during their scuffle. He eyes the message Nagisa had just been about to send curiously, determinedly ignoring the tiny thumbnail of a _very_ pornographic picture in the corner of the screen.

**. ><{{{.______) i'm getting rin-chan ready 4 u! p.s. plz make pancakes 4 breakfst 2moro, ok??? ilu くコ：彡**

Is that _thing_ at the end supposed to be a squid kaomoji?!

Either way, Rin's hard-pressed to find anything worth objecting to within the unsent draft. Apart from the pancakes, that is. He grudgingly hits the SEND button, then opens a follow-up message to **haru-chan** and types:

**Yo, Haru. If anyone catches a glimpse of that picture YOU AND THE LITTLE ONE WILL PAY.  
**

He attaches a brand new picture of an extremely put-upon looking Nagisa, blond curls forming an ironic halo around his head where it's spread out across the tatami, for good measure. It's only fair, right? Besides, Nagisa looks pretty fucking good with his shirt pushed up all the way up to his armpits and his cock straining against the penguin-patterned fabric of his boxers. It'd be a crime to keep something like that all to himself.

"Was that for you, or for Haru-chan?" Nagisa asks, eyes wide and bright with genuine curiosity, as soon as Rin places down the phone.

Rin indulgently palms Nagisa's erection through his underwear, savouring the pleased little gasps it earns him. "I sent it to Haru. Can't have him missing out, y'know?"

Nagisa hums in agreement, arching up into Rin's touch as much as their position will allow. Rin takes pity on him, scooting down until he can comfortably fit his lips over the little dip of Nagisa's belly button. He presses a row of open-mouthed kisses into the skin there and is rewarded by a breathy little giggle when he licks a wet stripe above the waistband of Nagisa's boxers. It immediately turns into a low moan as soon as he pushes the elastic down across Nagisa's hips and exhales a hot, moist breath over the sensitive slit at the tip of his cock.

"Rin-chan..." Nagisa whispers, almost like a prayer, reaching out a hand to brush the hair out of Rin's eyes. Rin grabs it by the wrist and pointedly guides it deeper into his hair with one hand, while he takes hold of the base of Nagisa's erect length with the other. Once Nagisa has his fingers buried properly into the hair at the nape of Rin's neck, the way Rin suspects they both like it best, he takes the head into his mouth without any further ado. " _Ah!_ "

 

* * *

 

This time Nagisa's fingers—his finger _nails_ , to be exact—are leaving tiny, red crescent moon-shaped marks on the side of Rin's thigh. They likely match the similar pattern being woven into the skin of Rin's knees and shins, and no doubt parts of Nagisa's lower back as well, by the cool tatami underneath them. Rin doesn't mind; any bruising that doesn't fade overnight will be covered up by his legskins in the morning. In fact, he rather likes it.

Nagisa doesn’t seem to have noticed, anyway. He’s awkwardly propped up on one elbow, breathing fast, and his eyes are practically glued to Rin’s steadily lowering hips. There’s something oddly flattering about the way he’s watching Rin gradually take in more and more of his latex covered cock. It kind of reminds Rin of the first time they did this, about a year ago now, in a room roughly 300 miles west of Haru’s Tokyo apartment—on another one of Haru’s spare futons.

Haru had been pressing soft kisses to the side of Rin’s neck at the time, though. Rin can almost feel the ghost of Haru’s warm breath on his skin if he concentrates. He unconsciously begins to reach out a hand to touch the patch of skin beneath his ear that Haru is so ridiculously fond of, but catches himself just in time.

He uses it to rake his fingers through Nagisa's damp bangs instead.

"Less staring," Rin demands as soon as he's relatively certain his voice won't come out embarrassingly high or scratchy. "More touching."

That seems to pull Nagisa out of his uncharacteristic stupor rather effectively. "L-like this, Rin-chan...?"

Rin can't hold back a relieved groan when Nagisa closes a fist around his neglected erection. Nagisa may not be quite as good with his hands as Haru—is _anyone_ , really?—but what he lacks in skill he makes up for with sheer enthusiasm. That, and he's a pretty damn good kisser. "Yeah, that's—" Rin gasps, helplessly arching up into Nagisa's hand.  "— _perfect_."

Nagisa's strokes are light and unhurried. The contrast with his impatient, at times almost frantic, demeanour earlier isn't completely lost on Rin—and while he could easily write it off as a side effect of the lack of remaining lube on Nagisa's hand, it's obvious that there's something more going on underneath that curly mop of blond hair.

Whatever that 'something' is, Rin is willing to bet it involves the owner of the futon they so very unwisely abandoned before... and he's proven right, naturally, when Nagisa speaks next: "Let's send Haru-chan one more picture!"

"You're going to break him one day..." Rin mutters, grinding his hips back down in an effort to regain Nagisa's full attention. It works: the hand on Rin's dick falters momentarily, before noticeably tightening its grip and resuming at a slightly less torturous pace.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Rin-chan!"

Nagisa's maddeningly slow touch, coupled with the heady feeling of being stretched and filled so well, is enough to make the muscles in Rin's thigh tremble with the need to _just move already_. Eyes closed and his head thrown back in a low groan, Rin finally gives in and begins to rock his hips lightly back and forth.

It's not enough—not by a long shot, to be honest—but it'll have to do until Haru gets here. Rin loses himself in the way he can feel the tip of Nagisa's length nudge that sensitive gland deep inside of him on every particularly well executed roll of his hips. It's good. So good, in fact,  that be barely notices Nagisa reaching for the discarded phone with his free hand at all.

"I _almost_ want to keep these to myself!" Nagisa hums appreciatively, partially drowning out the shutter noise, and rewards Rin for his cooperation with a firm swipe of his thumb around the head of his cock. "You look so sexy, RinRin..."

Something ignites deep in his chest at those words. Its hot tendrils coil tightly around his lungs and steal his breath. "Don't call me that," He hisses, raising his hips just a little higher in search of more delicious friction. Perhaps if he can find it, it'll shut Nagisa up for a while. He's definitely toeing the line between grinding and downright fucking himself on Nagisa's cock, but there's no way he can stop now. " _Please._ "

That’s how Haru finds them, of course.


	2. Knock Yourself Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! ;)
> 
> I've edited the pairing tags a little (... well, I added Nanase Haruka/Matsuoka Rin) to reflect the amount of HR smut in this chapter---No worries! Nagisa is still there, and very happily, but he got his chance to shine in the 1st chapter. Now it's Haruka's turn. *sweat!* I hope nobody minds!
> 
> I really wanted to post this on February 14th, so it might be a little rushed. It's also sadly unbeta'd. I'm sorry. Please feel free to point out any embarrassing mistakes if you spot them!

"Welcome home, Haru-chan!"

Nagisa's thumb is slowly spreading a thin, glistening layer of pre-cum all over the heated skin of Rin's glans. Rin follows its path with heavy lidded eyes, listening closely to the familiar sounds of Haru toeing off his shoes in the genkan. There's a dull thud, followed by a rustle of plastic bags... and then— _finally!_ —the barely perceptible, rhythmic padding of Haru's socked feet on the tatami. A current of warm summer air sneaks into the room along with him, triggering an instantaneous outbreak of goosebumps across the skin of Rin's bare back and arms.

Or perhaps that's simply Haru's natural affect on Rin.

"Haru," Rin drawls, craning his neck in Haru's vague direction. "Did you get my message?"

"Why are you on the floor?" Haru asks dryly, instead of directly answering Rin's question—that's _definitely_ a confirmed 'yes', then! Rin watches him squat down next to them from the corner of his eye, and takes a moment to appreciate the way Haru's pants ride up and reveal a thin strip of skin peeking out above surprisingly plain looking socks in the process. _No deep-sea creatures today?_ The world must be coming to an end.

"Occupational hazard~!" Nagisa sniggers, gazing up at Haru with an odd mixture of childish excitement and unadulterated _want_. "It couldn't be helped."

Rin struggles not to increase the speed of the sedate, self-indulgent movements of his hips under the heat of Haru's gaze. The knowledge that Haru is watching them keenly, piercing blue eyes observing each minute detail and committing it all to memory, is _such_ a fucking turn-on. He wonders what Haru plans to use these memories for: will they be featured in one of his pencil sketches later, or does he plan to use them to bring himself off when Rin and Nagisa aren't around to do it for him?

"I dropped my phone when I saw the first text." Haru eventually offers when he's done inspecting both of them to his satisfaction, powerful swimmers' hands tipping Rin's head up with a gentle but firm hold. There's a small—yet undeniably fond—smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Rin is leaning over to taste it before he can fully register the desire to do so. "That could literally mean _anything_ ," He mutters against Haru's closed mouth, momentarily forgetting to keep up the steady roll of his hips in favour of melting into Haru's warm touch. "You can do better'n that, don't you think?"

" _Ha!_ Rin-chan, are you fishing for compliments...?" Nagisa chortles, giving Rin's cock a parting squeeze, before removing his grip completely. Rin immediately pulls away from Haru to glare at him in response—and he's just about to voice a confused complaint when he realises Nagisa's sticky hand is reaching for Haru.

He stays silent while Nagisa softly thumbs Haru's lower lip, and only barely manages to swallow a moan when Haru's tongue darts out to lick the digit clean of Rin's pre-cum.

_Fuck._

"Whatever," Haru mutters, brusquely breaking the spell he'd been weaving around the room by nudging Nagisa's hand away as soon as he's done with it. His eyes flick down to Rin's cock, then up at Rin's rapidly reddening face, as if he can't quite decide if he should go for the source next or not. "You shouldn't be on the floor."

" _Whatever!_ " Rin mimics, albeit with a little more feeling. He swallows back the disappointed whine threatening to escape his throat when Haru's wandering attention settles back on Nagisa instead. There goes his blow-job, then. "Nagisa's going back to Iwatobi tomorrow, yeah? Maybe I thought this'd make a good way to remember—"

"That makes it sound like I'm never coming back!" Nagisa interrupts with a deep frown. He doesn't seem discouraged by whatever just passed between Rin and Haru in the least—because he's _still_ intently eyeing Haru's moist lips in a clear request for a kiss of his own—but Rin suddenly feels a little sheepish about entertaining thoughts of sweet suction and wet, vulgar noises while Nagisa hasn't even had a greeting kiss yet.

"That's impossible. Nagisa still owes me five cans of _Kakukawa_ Miso Mackerel."

That's all Haru says before obligingly leaning in. One of his hands is still absent-mindedly stroking Rin's jaw; the other blindly reaches for Nagisa's elbow. It's a chaste kiss, one that matches the gentle press of lips against lips Rin shared with Haru just a minute ago almost perfectly, but it gets the job done either way: Nagisa appears to have been properly mollified within seconds. Rin rolls his eyes at no one in particular. They're no longer paying him any attention, anyway.

Failing to get the desired reaction out of either of them, he settles for resuming the easy roll of his hips while he takes a moment to appreciate the view.

It's not a bad consolation prize at all. They look good together; like a matched set, really. Haru's dark fringe and sharp jawline compliments Nagisa's light curls and soft, flushed features well. But Rin still can't stop himself from distantly wondering, and not for the first time either, if what they're doing now isn't slowly chiselling away at the invaluable bonds of their friendship.

It's inevitable, isn't it? The fact that they've made it this long without a spectacular falling-out is nothing short of a small miracle. There's a very real chance one—or worse: _all_ —of them will end up getting hurt sooner or later. The odds certainly aren't in Rin's favour, either. The 4860 miles separating _him_ from _them_ for most of the year is far from insignificant, and let's not even mention all the hurt and trouble he'd caused them during high school.

That knowledge is not nearly enough to stop him from reaching out to tug insistently at the hem of Haru's shirt, however.

" _Off!_ "

"You're so demanding," Haru sighs into Nagisa's open mouth, keeping his tone light and carefully devoid of any genuine grievance—almost as if he knows exactly what kind of thoughts are running through Rin's mind without even needing to look at him. "Having trouble waiting for your turn, Rin?"

Rin would scowl at him, but it's impossible to remain offended for long with Haru so cooperatively unbuttoning his shirt right next to him. There's just something about the unconsciously graceful movements of those long, pale fingers that never fails to short-circuit Rin's brain. It causes his entire body to tense in anticipation, muscles involuntarily clenching around Nagisa's cock almost painfully tightly, and the measured movements of his hips falter once more before steadily speeding up.

_Waiting...?_

Rin is just about done waiting—and he knows _exactly_ how to get under Haru's skin and shatter that infuriatingly stoic façade of his. He's been so patient, so good, up until now. He deserves a little reward, doesn't he?

"Nah. If you're too busy," He grunts, as casually as he can manage, raising his hips a little further with each upward motion as he begins to gain momentum. Nagisa catches on quickly, as expected, helpfully bracing himself on the floor with his elbows in order to raise his hips and meet Rin halfway on every thrust. "I can— _ngh!_ —entertain myself."

"Are you sure?" Haru insists, eyes narrowing as they hone in on Rin's face. The air between them suddenly feels stiflingly hot. Haru's sharp gaze is positively magnetizing. Rin warily watches him remove his shirt with bated breath and nearly starts when he hears the tell-tale _zrrrrrt_ of a zip fastener being undone. For a long moment all they do is regard each other in silence, sizing each other up, until Haru suddenly moves closer and promptly attaches his mouth to the front of Rin's shoulder. His hot breath caresses the skin there; its heat effortlessly penetrating muscle, sinew, and bone like a venom until it leaves Rin's entire body feeling like he's burning up from the inside out. "I could give you a hand."

"I'm good," Rin gasps. Much to his surprise he almost manages to make it sound sincere. " _T-thanks!_ "

He determinedly fixes his eyes on Nagisa's, refusing to give Haru even _more_ encouragement—his body is already betraying him enough in that regard, after all. Meanwhile, one of Haru's hands is teasingly exploring Rin's hip and lower back. When he realises just where it's headed Rin can't possibly prevent a low moan from tumbling past his lips any longer.

Nagisa tilts his head curiously, meeting Rin's wide eyes with far more coherency than he should be capable of considering their current activity. If he wasn't panting as hard as he was, Rin would surely be offended. "Didn't you want to make this memorable, Rin-chan?" He asks, underlining the question with a powerful thrust of his hips when Rin shows no signs of responding. Then, to Rin's utter dismay, he adds: "I thought you said you didn't want Haru-chan to miss out."

"Mhm..." Haru hums, kissing his way up Rin's shoulder and neck until he's grazing his teeth over the vulnerable skin hidden behind Rin's earlobe. Rin automatically cocks his head to the side to give Haru free rein long before he can even begin to try and stop himself. "Is that so?"

"Traitor!" Rin attempts to hiss at a terribly entertained looking Nagisa, but the word comes out in an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper instead—because Haru's fingertips have finally reached their goal, abandoning the little dip of Rin's tail bone, and are now starting to massage the puckered ring of muscle currently pleasantly stretched around Nagisa's cock. The area there is slick with excess lubricant, causing the gentle touch to feel _absolutely fucking amazing._

Rin quickly loses himself in the addictive sensation, decreasing the pace of his thrusts to make it easier for Haru to continue stroking and rubbing without getting jostled about too much. Nagisa picks up the slack, raising his hips faster and faster with a determined glint in his eyes. He no longer looks half as composed as he did before, and Rin suddenly wants to kiss him very badly.

That's when Haru decides to work the tip of a finger inside of Rin—and, when Rin's body offers no resistance, experimentally slides it all the way in alongside Nagisa's cock on the very next thrust.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

Rin freezes immediately, startling Haru into guiltily looking down at the floor as a result. For an excruciatingly long moment all three of them hold perfectly still. When he finally feels capable of moving again, Rin promptly topples forward into a boneless heap on top of Nagisa's chest.

Nagisa's elbows unexpectedly give out underneath their combined weight, sending them both crashing further to the floor in an uncomfortable tangle of limbs. Haru mumbles a worried apology and a promise to pull out carefully at exactly the same time Rin hides his face into the crook of Nagisa's neck and practically begs him to keep going. _Please, please, please..._

"Hey, Rin-chan?" Nagisa gasps, insistently nudging his shoulder in an obvious request for him to move. Rin doesn't appreciate the rude interruption at all _._ "You're kinda heavy!"

He groans irritably in response, but obligingly shifts until he's supporting his own weight again. "It's not my fault you're a fucking hobbit."

"It's my fault," Haru interrupts them quietly, sounding far too serious for Rin's tastes. _Why the hell hasn't he started moving yet?_   "I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't think—"

"—I'm fine!" Rin hurriedly assures him. The unspoken _'you idiot!'_ hangs heavily in the air between them, despite the fact that Haru is still staunchly avoiding his eyes. "Didn't I tell you to keep going?"

For a split-second, Rin fears Haru will refuse and retreat to the bathroom like he always does when he can't shake the guilt of having involuntarily hurt someone he cares for. It's a by-product of their race back in elementary school, Rin knows, and he hates it with every fibre of his being because he knows he's the one who's responsible for it—but he doesn't know how to _fix_ it.

"Haru-chan," Nagisa suddenly pipes up, voice deceptively laid-back. He reaches out to place a loving hand on Haru's thigh. "Don't stop, OK? Rin-chan's still really hard! _It's poking me!_ "

Rin holds his breath in order to bite back the indignant response threatening to escape. He settles on: "I'm poking _you_ , huh...? I think you've got it a little backwards there, Hazuki." 

As if encouraged by their bickering—and he probably is, the ridiculously soft-hearted fish freak—Haru finally speaks. "Not until you get onto the futon," He decides stiffly. "Where's the lube, anyway?"

Trust Nagisa to instinctively know how to solve everything with a single comment, of course.  Why does it always have to be done at Rin's expense, though?!

 

* * *

 

Rin hungrily watches Haru apply a fresh condom and layer of lubricant to Nagisa's straining cock, trying not to hover _too_ impatiently next to them. Nagisa snorts out an amused little huff as soon as he notices Rin's impatient gaze on them, exaggeratedly arching up into Haru's fist in a manner that's clearly supposed to mimic the way he intends to resume fucking Rin as soon as they wrap up their impromptu pit-stop.

"Good?" Haru asks, ignoring their antics completely. His hands are steady, and his voice sounds light and relaxed. It seems like moving the futon closer to the wall and fetching the lubricant has helped him regain some necessary control over the situation. Rin's incredibly glad they've somehow managed to stave off wilting boners—and the sound of the bathroom's sliding door slamming shut—so far. "Hn... I want Rin in my lap this time. Facing me."

"Perfect!" Nagisa agrees, nodding enthusiastically while he scrambles out of the way. Haru, albeit far less hurriedly, takes over the makeshift 'seat' Nagisa vacated by the wall. "Let's try that, Rin-chan!"

Rin shoots them an unimpressed look. "Hi," He says dryly. "Yeah, I'm still here. I'm glad you remembered—"

" _Rin_."

"Fine," Rin allows, grudgingly crawling into Haru's lap. He waits for Haru to meet his eyes, then questioningly glances down towards Haru's—still far too clothed—crotch. When he looks back up, Haru merely lifts his shoulder in a pathetic excuse for a shrug before pointedly wrapping an arm around Rin's waist and using it to reel Rin in as close as he can. "Yeah, OK. _.._ I get it already. _Fine_."

Haru's bare chest pressed flush against his own feels really good. Rin rests his chin on Haru's shoulder, closes his eyes with a content sigh, and simply takes a moment to enjoy the perks of being held so tightly by Haru like this. Haru's lean, powerful body is so close that Rin can now easily make out the distinct scent of chlorine on his skin and hair. The familiar scent of it is much stronger than it usually is after practice, though—it's a pretty clear sign he didn't take the time to properly rinse it out in the showers at the university swim club, and the knowledge that Haru actually _rushed over_ makes Rin's heart rate speed up significantly.

That, or Haru simply forgot to bring his shampoo to the pool today.

"Scoot up a bit, Rin-chan," Nagisa suddenly breaks the comfortable silence, placing his pleasantly warm hands down on either side of Rin's ass. Rin's cock switches in interest. "Not even a hobbit would be able to make this work."

Haru snorts, then predictably proceeds to ignore Rin's scathing glare in favour of guiding Rin's hands up to where he wants them to rest on his shoulders. Rin uses the extra leverage this provides to push himself up further, until he thinks he's found a position he can comfortably hold long enough for all of them to get off. One that incidentally leaves Haru's eyes level with his pecs—and his cock insistently nudging Haru's stomach.

"Err..." He begins a little uncertainly, glancing over his shoulder at Nagisa. "Like this?"

"I like it."

Rin only _just_ manages to keep his eyes from snapping right back to Haru's like an elastic band. It's a close call. "I wasn't talking to _you_ , Haru."

Haru doesn't reply—not verbally, in any case. Nagisa expertly dispels the rising tension by choosing that moment to grin conspiratorially at Rin and announce his latest bright idea: "I think you should go first, Haru-chan."

_Fucking hell._

Nagisa never wastes any time mincing words, does he...?!

Rin's breath audibly catches when he feels Haru gently touch his jaw. He obligingly turns to face Haru, then nearly forgets to breathe all together when he realises Haru is smiling— _unbearably_ —softly up at him. He shakily widens his stance, returning Haru's tender smile gratefully, and waits for Haru's questing hand to find its way in between his legs.

"I won't stop this time," Haru promises him heatedly while he brushes the pads of his fingers around Rin's entrance in teasing little half-circles. They're almost excessively slippery with left-over lubricant, and Rin's still loosened up enough for the very tips to slip inside of him without Haru ever needing to apply any pressure at all. "I want to make you feel good, Rin."

Rin sighs gratefully when it becomes clear Haru intends to wastes no more time: he's sliding two of his fingers deep into Rin's welcoming body before Rin can even begin to process what he's being told. " _Shit!"_ He gasps, torn between trying to get away from the probing touch and seeking out more of that delicious pressure on his prostate. It's fucking unnerving how easily Haru manages to find it from the very get-go each time they do this kind of thing. "Haru, that's really—"

"Think you can take two, Rin-chan?" Nagisa whispers into his ear, sliding his arms around Rin from behind and he pressing his chest up against Rin's back. One of his hands wraps itself around Rin's throbbing cock and gives it a handful of lazy strokes when he's settled there, grip far too loose to offer any real comfort, while the other finds a nipple and teases it into hardness. His erection insistently nudges the small of Rin's back, leaving a tacky trail of lube behind everywhere it makes contact. "Let us know if we're hurting you, OK?"

Rin's hold on Haru's shoulders involuntarily tightens in response. "I _think_ so," He groans, voice embarrassingly hoarse already. "Just, maybe, take it slow?"

"Don't be an idiot, Rin..." Haru tells him fondly, leaning forwards to press a soothing kiss over Rin's wildly beating heart. He seems to have forgotten he's still cradling the side of Rin's face—but Rin doesn't mind at all. "Nagisa's not just going to shove it in."

"Of course not!" Nagisa agrees loudly, if a little breathlessly and far too closely to Rin's ear for comfort, then gives Rin's cock an offended squeeze to make sure he's received the message. The tip of Rin's cock slides deliciously over Haru's abdomen as a result. "I'll go suuuuuper slow!"

Haru's fingers, still buried deep inside of Rin, pause their relentless feather-soft rubbing at roughly the same time Rin feels the latex covered head of Nagisa's cock slide further down in between his cheeks. Rin takes a deep breath and nods jerkily at no one in particular. Nagisa seems to have caught it, however, because he's suddenly removing his hand from Rin's chest and using it to help guide himself inside at a snail's pace instead.

It _stings_.

Of course it does.

Rin blinks, once, twice, then forces himself to keep his eyes open and hold Haru's heavy gaze. His gorgeous eyes are watching Rin like a hawk, and while it's a little disconcerting... it's also undeniably touching. It's moments like these when Rin feels like he might actually drown in Haru's affection—and Haru's undisguised desire—even though he knows he can't assert exclusive ownership. Perhaps if he _could_ , he'd have been swallowed up by it a long time ago.

He'll never know for sure, though, because Nagisa slowly wormed his way into both of their hearts. It probably started on the very first day they met, even. Haru being Rin's first love, or even Rin being Haru's, no longer matters in the grand scheme of things. True to form Nagisa single-handedly altered their paths when neither of them were paying attention, changing them irrevocably simply by being present. It was _Nagisa_ who set everything in motion when they needed it the most, back when Rin and Haru hadn't yet learned how to heal the wounds they'd unwillingly left on each other.

Of course Rei, Makoto and Gou deserve a huge chunk of the credit as well. But where would they all be now if Nagisa had never suggested starting up the Iwatobi S.C. again? How would Rin's life have played out if Nagisa had never written to him in Australia at all? Would Rin still be visiting Haru in Tokyo with him now...?

Rin's not certain he wants to find out. "I'm OK," He tells Haru quietly, digging his thumbs reassuringly into the tense muscles of Haru's shoulders. It has the added bonus of having a grounding effect on _himself_ as well. "It doesn't hurt much."

"That sounds familiar." Haru notes; keeping his voice equally hushed, as if by some unspoken agreement. It's strangely intimate, this little conversation they're having—and, coupled with Nagisa's increasingly potent tugs on Rin's unwavering erection, it's enough to distract Rin from the worst of the discomfort until his body finally begins to adjust.

Rin's smile slowly but surely expands into a toothy grin. "It's supposed to."

"Eehh?" Nagisa pipes up, shifting carefully in order to be able to peer down at Haru over Rin's shoulder. "What're you two talking about, Haru-chan?"

"You seriously don't remember?" Rin asks, trying to keep his focus on the light-hearted discussion rather than the frankly overwhelming sensations Nagisa's length gradually easing its way into his body brings with it. It's only _one_ extra finger, but Rin has never been spread open this far before and while the pain has faded his body is still not fully accustomed to the additional stretch. It's making him feel a little light-headed. "I'm so disappointed in you, Nagisa."

"I think he was a little busy."

" _Haru-chan!_ " Nagisa whines dramatically, although the effect is rather ruined by the throaty moan that follows his words—because Rin's body chooses that moment to finally relax enough for him to slide all the way inside. The movement pushes Haru's fingers even more firmly into the sensitive tissue there in a way that has Rin seeing stars in broad daylight. "Tell me already!"

"Go on, Haru," Rin grunts, encouragingly arching his back. Nagisa correctly takes this as a sign that Rin is ready for them to start moving now. "Tell him."

"It's what Rin said to me when you took his virg—"

"Don't make it sound so vulgar!" Rin hurriedly interrupts, scowling down at Haru as fiercely as he can. It's hard to focus with Nagisa slowly rocking his hips into Rin's in careful, shallow little thrusts, though. "I can always count on you to wreck a romantic moment, can't I?"

Haru doesn't seem fazed in the least. "Then tell him yourself next time."

"I was Rin-chan's first...?" Nagisa echoes after a beat, sounding increasingly short of breath. His already tortuously slow pace suddenly grinds to a halt. Rin squirms impatiently underneath him, shamelessly bucking his hips in the hopes of coaxing Nagisa back into movement. "I always thought you'd already done that without me!"

"You thought wrong," Rin mutters, feeling inexplicably defensive _and_ embarrassed despite the fact that Nagisa doesn't sound upset—just mildly bewildered and very, very surprised. How the fuck could Nagisa have missed something like that?! It should've been pretty fucking obvious. "Can we get on with it now? It's not a big deal."

It's not as blatant a lie as it probably sounds. Not in the technical sense, at least. Rin is the self-professed, eternal romantic of this trio. It _had_ been a pretty big deal to him at the time, but he's a year older, and more experienced now—and hopefully a little wiser as a result—and he no longer thinks of penetration as the be-all and end-all of sex. That isn't a conversation he wants to have _right now_ , though. If Nagisa wants to think of himself as 'Rin-chan's first' that's fine by him. It's true, after all.

Haru's probably not interested in claiming such a title, anyway.

Thankfully Haru _also_ isn't interested in calling him out on his potential bullshit, and Nagisa's far too distracted to take Rin's words at anything other than face value at the moment. He does seems to have sensed Rin's rising distress, however, because he charitably saves Rin from further humiliation by sliding his hand into Rin's hair and tugging him down for a sloppy kiss.

"My fingers are cramping," He complains when they eventually break apart. "You can tease Rin about it later, Nagisa."

"I'm not going to tease him!" Nagisa protests on auto-pilot, then seems to realise exactly what he's said. Clearly a revision is in order: "Err... Not _much_ , anyway."

In hindsight, Rin probably should've known Nagisa would never have been able to resist ribbing him about something as major as that for _this_ long. He chuckles, in spite of his earlier discomfort with the conversation, and smiles gratefully down at Haru. "Have you forgotten who _your_ first was? Get on with it, pipsqueak."

Nagisa grumbles something undecipherable into the side of Rin's neck, but obligingly begins to move his hips—and his hand—back and forth again. Rin's eyes slide shut of their own accord. It doesn't take long at all before it starts to feel pretty fucking good.

"Rin," Haru whispers, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of Rin's chin before letting his lips slide down to the base of Rin's throat. "Can I move now?"

Rin doesn't trust his voice, so he nods instead. He's pretty sure Haru will be able to feel it—and he's proven right when Haru experimentally slides his fingers nearly all the way out on Nagisa's next thrust inwards. Behind him, Nagisa makes a startled noise. It almost sounds like he's choking.

_"Oh! Do that again, Haru-chan!"_

Rin agrees full-heartedly, but he can't seem to gather enough air in his lungs to try and vocalise what he's feeling right now. He isn't even sure how to describe it even if he could find the strength to form words, but whatever it is... it feels like _more_.

 

* * *

 

It's over way too soon. But then again, it always is whenever Haru's talented fingers are involved.

Surprisingly it isn't Rin who climaxes first: It's Nagisa whose entire body abruptly tenses up, jerkily thrusting into Rin one last time before slumping forward with a breathless groan. Haru stops moving as soon as he realises what has happened, mindful of Nagisa's tendency to become painfully sensitive during—and, unfortunately for Rin, after—orgasm.

"Memorable enough?" Haru whispers, nose pressed snugly into the shallow curve of Rin's sternum. When he speaks, his breath hits Rin's skin like a heatwave. It kind of reminds Rin of hot, sweaty Australian summers and endless days spent seeking refuge in crowded pools.

Rin laughs. It's a pathetic, croaky little noise—but the sound of it seems to please Haru all the same, so he doesn't bother trying to cover it up with a cough. "I don't think the pipsqueak can hear you right now, Haru. He's still rebooting."

"Stop... calling... me that, Rin-chan!" Nagisa complains habitually, clearly struggling to catch his breath. He lightly bites down on the little knob at the back of Rin's neck in protest. "It's not very nice."

"I'll consider it when you stop calling me RinRin," Rin replies, easily drowning out Haru's mumbled _'Rin isn't very nice'_ while he's at it. "Pipsqueak."

Nagisa makes a sound that's way too reminiscent of Rei's dramatic exclamations for Rin's comfort; clearly those two have been spending a little too much time together lately. Perhaps an intervention is in order—if Rei's mannerisms are starting to rub off on Nagisa, who knows what kind of effect _Nagisa_ has been having on him in return. "But RinRin's the name you use at karaoke!"

"How the fuck did you even find out about _that_?!"

Obviously they've given Nagisa more than enough time to come down from his high. Rin bucks his hips in a disgruntled attempt to unseat Nagisa _and_ make his displeasure known to a chuckling Haru at the same time. It works: Nagisa sets about disentangling himself from Rin in no time, leaving a trail of apologetic kisses behind on the ridge of Rin's spine as he slides down into an exhausted heap on top of the futon.

Rin follows him there as soon as Haru's fingers slip free of his body, carefully lowering himself down on his back until the entire length of his body is pressed up against Nagisa's. Nagisa lets himself be manhandled onto his side without protest, drowsily shuffling closer to Rin to rest his head on the softest part of Rin's outstretched arm. Rin rakes his fingers through Nagisa's hair, cranes his neck to press a wet kiss to the tip of Nagisa's adorable nose, and whispers: "Better now?"

Nagisa nods, accidentally bumping his nose into Rin's lips in the process, and yawns noisily. Rin bites down on it in revenge, then quickly pulls back before he can get carried away—the little nod is Haru's cue to remove Nagisa's condom before his cock softens completely, after all, and Rin rather likes watching the process. Haru is always so incredibly blasé about it: wordlessly tying a knot at the end of the condom, and stuffing it into the nearest empty candy wrapper he can find, before chucking it into the trash can by the door like a professional basketball player.

It's an established routine by now, really.

Except this time there's a contemplative frown on Haru's face once he's done. Rin follows his gaze, and isn't surprised at all when it lands on the box of condoms near Nagisa's head. "Oi! You're not going all shy on me now, are you?" He drawls teasingly, grabbing the box with his free arm and passing it to an endearingly torn looking Haru. "Knock yourself out, Haru."

"You don't mind?" Haru persists, eyeing Rin from his perch at the edge of the futon. The dubious expression on his face gradually shifts into a new, frustratingly unreadable one. "We could—"

"Didn't Nagisa tell you he'd get me ready for you?" Rin interrupts, effectively cutting off whatever lame-ass suggestion Haru was about to come out with. It's not like Rin's offer is entirely altruistic, for fuck's sake. He'd been looking forward to this. "I'm pretty fucking ready right now, OK? _C'mon!_ "

Nagisa remains uncharacteristically quiet, apparently content to let them bicker amongst themselves—although he does sleepily reach a hand out to coax Rin's cock back into full hardness. Rin sighs in appreciation, raising a challenging eyebrow at Haru.

_See...?_

Haru seems to realise he's outnumbered, because he grudgingly accepts the box and retrieves their 3rd condom of the day without any further objections. Rin spreads his legs in what he hopes is an inviting manner, hooking one of them over Nagisa's loosely bent knees to do so. Next to him, Nagisa hums in encouragement and places a victorious little kiss down on Rin's clavicle while his fingers trail lazy patterns up and down the underside of Rin's cock.

"I'd be doing that for you, but the little one's already claimed my arm." Rin mutters, if only to distract himself from the insistent _yearning_ threatening to overwhelm him each time Haru's striking eyes flick his way, nodding his head towards the open condom wrapper in Haru's hand.

Fortunately Haru doesn't even look up from where he's unselfconsciously pushing the waistband of his underwear down over his hips—just far enough to let him unroll the condom over his erection without any pesky fabric getting in the way. Neither does he acknowledge Rin's faux-apologetic comment. He merely reaches for the bottle of lube instead, muttering a barely audible: "I won't last long, though."

" _That_ 's your problem?!" Rin groans, gaping up at Haru in a mixture of dumbfounded surprise and barely concealed impatience. "Haru, you're such a fucking idiot sometimes—in case you hadn't noticed, my balls are _this_ close to turning blue!"

Nagisa thankfully doesn't comment. He simply sniggers unapologetically into Rin's shoulder: brief, hot little puffs of air that tickle his skin and leave it feeling noticeably colder when they eventually stop coming.

Haru does look up at that, though. His searching gaze settles over Rin like a tidal wave crashing into shore; breathtakingly fierce, a little wild, and dangerously close to pulling Rin under completely. Rin welcomes it. He doesn't even _try_ to fight it. It's times like these when it hits him the hardest: Haru is so fucking beautiful when he truly comes alive like this. How on earth is Rin ever going to be able to keep his eyes off of him when they're standing shoulder to shoulder on the Olympic stage, ready to take on the world together?

When he finally finds whatever he'd been looking for underneath Rin's skin, Haru moves close enough to curl his fingers around the narrowest part of Rin's calves. Rin helpfully lifts his legs and allows his ankles to be placed down on Haru's shoulders, despite the fact that this new position makes it a lot harder for Nagisa to keep touching Rin's cock.

Nagisa doesn't seem to mind in the least. He takes the hint without protest and rests his warm, sticky palm over Rin's heart instead. Rin's not quite sure how he manages it, but the gesture feels significantly more intimate than the semi-hand job had done only seconds before. "Hurry up, Haru-chan..." Nagisa encourages, affectionately nuzzling Rin's shoulder. "I really can't keep my eyes open much longer—but I don't wanna miss anything!"

"You can take a nap while Rin and I make dinner," Haru tells him distractedly, blinking rather adorably in a futile attempt to clear the fog in his head. He's smiling down so fondly at them that Rin can't bring himself to make fun of him for it, though. "But I told Makoto to come over later, so you better be awake by then."

"When's Makoto—"

Naturally Haru chooses that moment to ease himself into Rin's body with a sharp thrust of his hips, unapologetically cutting off the rest of Rin's question. He's leaning his full weight forward as soon as his pelvis hits the back of Rin's thighs, carefully bracing himself on either side of Rin's head. Rin burns the image of Haru leaning down over him—lips parted and pupils blown wide with arousal—into his memory as well as he can.

It's not a picture, but it'll do the job well enough.

"The door's locked, Rin," Haru grunts, voice tight with the effort of holding still long enough to sufficiently appease Rin. His arms are trembling. "Stop frowning. You'll get wrinkles."

The fact that Haru is visibly having trouble holding back does far more to placate Rin than Haru's actual words, but Rin will gladly take both.  "Then why're we still talking? _Move._ "

Haru throws him an offended look, as if to say _'You asked!_ '—but he obligingly begins to move.

The first thrust is an experimental, shallow one. It's quickly followed it up by another, much faster, one. The third makes Rin's breath hitch and his eyes widen. Haru's clearly still testing how far he can move his hips back in this position without accidentally slipping out of Rin's body completely, but it feels pretty damn good already.

Rin's toes curl in anticipation. He's got a pretty good idea of what's coming once Haru decides he's ready to begin thrusting in earnest. This untamed side of him isn't one Rin and Nagisa get to witness very often—and Rin is reluctant to try and coax it out of him _too_ frequently, because Haru tends to feel frustratingly guilty about it when he inevitably manages to rein it back in—so Rin intends to savour every precious second of it.

He's not in the mood for a slow build-up, anyway. Rin can take it. He _likes_ it when Haru is a little rough with him.

"Is this OK?" Haru predictably wants to know—at the very last minute, as usual—looking down at Rin for the confirmation he so clearly craves, with such undisguised desire that Rin can't help but avert his eyes. "Don't complain if you're sore later."

Rin doesn't trust his voice, so he settles for a quick nod of his head instead. It's an empty threat, and they both know it. Nagisa seizes the opportunity to plant a wet, sleepy kiss on the side of Rin's jaw before nudging it back into Haru's direction. "Don't look away, Rin-chan," He admonishes Rin gently. "Haru-chan needs to know he's not hurting you."

If Haru feels embarrassed by Nagisa's spontaneous narration, he certainly doesn't show it. There's a faint smile on his lips—one that Rin wants to reach out and touch, just to find out what its shape would feel like under his fingertips—and soon he's pulling back his hips for a fourth thrust as if Nagisa hadn't spoken at all, driving his cock back into Rin with enough force to make Rin practically _shout_ his name.

" _Haru_... _!_ "

Clearly emboldened by Rin's favourable reaction, Haru doesn't even pause before repeating the motion of his hips—aiming right for the spot he knows will turn Rin into a desperate, shaky mess underneath him in no time at all.

_Fuck._

Haru does it again, and again, and again... until Rin's groaning and gasping so loudly that it drowns out the wet, embarrassing noises his body is making completely. Haru's thrusts are coming in too fast to count now, but that's okay, because Rin is in no longer in any condition to keep track of them anyway. He's dimly aware of Nagisa whispering endearments—or are they encouragements?—in his ear while his index finger drawing soothing hearts on Rin's heaving chest, but his mind is full of urgent pleas for _more._

"That's _it_ , Haru..." He moans, struggling for air in between each word. "Don't stop!"

Haru doesn't stop. He's still gaining momentum; burying himself deeper, deeper, _so fucking deep_ into Rin's body with each powerful thrust of his hips. It's hard, fast, and just the right side of rough. His earlier hesitance has vanished without a trace, and now he's frowning down at a dazed Rin with nothing short of breath-taking determination on his face.

 _He's so beautiful_ , Rin thinks, _so fucking beautiful._

He tries hard to keep his eyes locked on Haru's, he really does, but Haru isn't playing fair. How can he be expected to keep his eyes open when Haru's making him feel like _this..._? It's just too much. His body feels uncomfortably hot, his balls are so tight, and his hand in Nagisa's hair is clenching and unclenching involuntarily.

It's too much.

And yet, Rin still wants more. He knows it can't last much longer, not when it's this frantic and desperate, but he's not ready for it to end yet.

"Don't stop," He repeats breathlessly. He's practically _begging_ by now—and his hand's flying up to grab a fistful of Haru's hair, right at the back of his neck, all of its own accord. "I want— _oh, fuck!_ —H-Haru, please _..._ "

Haru lets himself be pulled down into a messy, open-mouthed kiss. His shoulders tickle the back of Rin's calves on his way down. Rin gratefully meets him halfway. The angle of Haru's thrusts suddenly shifts: going from _fantastic_ to _downright mind-blowing_ without a hint of a warning, and soon all Rin can do is pant helplessly into Haru's mouth.

"Getting close?" Haru asks him hoarsely, words endearingly slurred. His parted lips, slick with a heady mixture of their saliva, softly caress the corner of Rin's mouth as he speaks. "I can't keep this up, Rin..."

Rin wants to look at him—he _needs_ to find out what kind of expression Haru's making right now—but he can't open his eyes. They're squeezed shut so tightly that it almost feels as if he might never be able to open them again.  "Just a little more," He moans, turning his face away and hiding it in the comfortingly cool haven of the futon beneath him. If he can't look up at Haru, then Haru shouldn't get to look at him either. " _Please, Haru._ "

"I _can't_ , Rin!" Haru complains in a strained whisper. Rin barely recognises his voice. " _Ngh...!_ You're too—"

Rin will never find out what it was that Haru meant to say, because Haru's voice abruptly breaks off into a strangled whimper before he can finish the sentence. The steady back and forth of his hips stutters momentarily, his nose awkwardly bumping into Rin's as a result, and for a second Rin is certain it's going to grind to a halt all together—but then Haru's suddenly pushing himself up, knocking one of Rin's leg out of the way, and firmly pressing the flat of his thumb into Rin's exposed perineum.

Rin loses it, then, gasping Haru's name—and a litany of jumbled curse words—while his back arches dangerously off of the futon with the force of his release. His voice cracks horribly on the the last vowel of Haru's name, but it doesn't matter, because _Rin's name_ on Haru's lips comes out sounding even worse.

 

* * *

 

"When d'you think he fell asleep?" Rin asks when he's relatively certain his voice won't come out in a pathetic croak any more, nodding his head in Nagisa's vague direction. He blinks up at Haru with a tired, sated smile on his face. "Shit, Haru... I didn't even notice!"

Haru shrugs, unceremoniously pulling out of Rin without so much as a warning. Rin lazily watches him remove the used condom from his rapidly softening dick and tie a knot into its end with uncooperative fingers. It's flattering, really, how _long_ it's taking Haru to regain full control of his body. "That good?"

Rin doesn't even try to deny it. "Yeah," He allows easily, running a finger through the sticky evidence of his release on his abdomen and chest. "It was pretty fucking memorable."

Haru's eyes hone in on the action almost instantly. There's a playful smile tugging at the corner of his lips—one that widens into something close to a smirk when he reaches out to grab Rin's hand around the wrist. "I'll make it up to Nagisa tomorrow..."

"Oh?" Rin hears himself ask. "How're you gonna do that?"

Haru brings Rin's finger to his lips and unabashedly sucks it clean. "Breakfast in bed," He explains unselfconsciously around the tip of Rin's digit in his mouth. "Do you want in?"

"Ugh! _Pancakes?_ " Rin guesses—correctly, judging by Haru's barely perceptible shrug—affectionately running his hand through Haru's hair as soon as Haru lets his finger slip back out of his mouth. "That's even worse than mackerel."

As expected, Haru doesn't take the bait. He merely gets up to fetch a wash cloth from the bathroom, dropping the used condom in the trash on his way out of the room. "Are you in, or not?"

Rin supposes it can't be helped. "Why d'you need my help with that, anyway?" He mutters, manoeuvring his arm out from under Nagisa's head as gently as possible before getting up from the futon himself. Nagisa doesn't even stir. "I'd just get in your way."

"You won't get in the way," Haru announces dryly, reappearing in the hallway in nothing but a fresh swimsuit. Rin's so used to the sight by now that it doesn't even strike him as odd any more. "Not if you're the one waking him up."

"I think the words you're looking for are 'keeping him busy'," Rin retorts, face flushing instantly at the thought of crawling underneath the covers and waking Nagisa up with soft little kisses to the inside of his thighs. How the heck does Haru always manage to look so calm and unaffected while making those kind of lewd implications? Rin would be squirming on the spot. "But I'll do it—since you asked so nicely, and all."

It's not like it'll be much or a hardship, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of imagine their conversation, once Makoto leaves, goes something like this:
> 
> "Wow... I still can't believe I was Rin-chan's first!"
> 
> "Don't let it get to your head, kiddo. It's only because yours is smaller than Haru's, OK?"
> 
> "Eehh?? You're so mean, Rin-chan." ... "You could've said something, though! I'd have been more careful!"
> 
> "I'm not a _girl_ —it's not a big deal, all right?"
> 
> "Liar."
> 
> "Shut up, Haru!"
> 
> Also, very randomly, there's a part I wrote that I ended up removing because it didn't fit very well with the whole ~atmosphere~ at the time. But here, have a random sentence I liked too much to delete:
> 
> // Swimsuits don't exactly leave much to the imagination—Nagisa will never let him live it down if he makes a name for himself as Matsuoka 'Victory Boner' Rin. //
> 
> Y E A H.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY.


End file.
